lost in a wardrobe
by brambleshadow21
Summary: what happens when lucy, peter, edmund, and susan never returned home and a human named bella and her vampire boyfriend stumble into an abandon house with a wardrobe in it?
1. Chapter 1

Narnia and twilight belong to the righters not meeeeee.

Summary: what happened when Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan never returned home and a mortal named Bella and her boyfriend Edward Cullen walk into an old abandon house and find a big room with a large wardrobe in it?

**Lost in a wardrobe **

"_Edward come on, I see something" _

_Edward and I were traveling in the woods in England on a vacation dedicated to Carlisle and Esma Cullen. _

_We were trying to get some fresh air and I wanted to try to find an open field. _

"_Edward I see a house" I looked back to see Edward right behind me I could feel his cold breath on my neck_

"_I see it too" Edward gave me a no da look "let's go into it" I looked at him happily "NO we aren't going into an abandon house" he looked at me sternly "please" I questioned his look._

_I had already started moving closer "fine but only for a little bit. So Edward and I walked up to the old house, I was so excited._

_We walked through the old door and up the two flights of stairs. We finally got to the last room we opened the door and saw a wardrobe I walked up to it Edward right behind me almost touching. _

"_Edward its fine there is nothing hear even I know that" I turned around to look at him in the eyes. _

"_That wardrobe has a lot of different scents on it, I don't trust this house. _

"_I walked over to the door of the wardrobe Edward still hovering behind me._

_I opened the door and saw twelve extremely old winter coats then a loud slamming nose broke Edward hover and the silence. _

_I heaved me body into the wardrobe Edward right behind me I kept backing up waiting to hit the back of the wardrobe instead i seemed to had run into a pine like a pine tree._

_I kept going hitting pines like a tree grow in the wardrobe I tripped on a twig, did my brown eyes deceive me I saw multiple green leafed trees behind._

_I got up to see Edward staring into the grate beyond that was a large forest I looked at him._

"_Where are we" I asked almost silently "I don't know, the sent here is not like anything I've ever smelled. It tastes of….. I can't even tell you that". _

"_Well I guess we could…. I don't know, we need to… find someone there has to be someone hear" I walked forward half a step. _

"_No, let's go back I don't like this place" Edward looked at me sternly. I gave him not in hell are we turning back look and he sided "ok". _

_Edward grabbed me and started his vampire run through this weird forest till we came to an ocean beach he set me down._

"_We have come to a dead end bell" I look at him in silence, "then let's wait" I sat on the soft sandy beach Edward stud behind me his hand on my shoulders._

"_Welcome Bella swan and Edward Cullen, we have been waiting for you._

_Edward grabbed me and spun around very fast._

"_Who are you and what do you want" Edward haft screamed. Out came a lion a big lion with two girls and two boys him._

"_Hello Bella and Edward we are the four king and queens of Narnia._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt. 2

Narnia and twilight belong to the righter not meeeeee.

"_They are acting the way we acted when we come here" i wisped in Edmunds ear._

"_I know Bella thinks Aslan is going to kill her but Edward seems stable._

"_Well he is a vampire, he has an advantage"._

_I giggled before peter started to talk._

"_Bella Edward I am high king peter, this is high queen Susan, king Edmund, and queen Lucy". _

"_We have come to have you stay in our castle, the white witch have summoned a new heir named plaxsander"._

"_He has re summoned her army and is planning to take revenge"._

"_and you want us to fight him or it, you must be kidding me" Bella looked up at Edward. _

"_yeah we have to go we need to go back to the real world were there aren't any talking lions or king._

"_and queens" I let out almost insulted. Edward looked at me weirdly. "ohm well we need you, you two are the next to the prophecy". _

"_we were the same way but we stayed and know we are kings and queens"_

"_well I guess we could have a place to sleep it is getting late"_

"_no Bella we can't stay are you joking" Edward looked at Bella then fell to the ground with a grip on Bella that took her down too. _

- Time past-

"_What happened" I shot up with a jolt. Bella looked at me scared. "You past out and sleep, your eyes are green and you seem tan._

_I looked at my skin then looked up I tried to listen for the thoughts of Lucy or Edmund but I couldn't hear a thing._

"_I can't hear thoughts and I am craving food. I looked at Bella scared for the first time in a hundred years._

_Lucy and Susan came in with three sunny side up eggs and some toast. _

_We overheard you saying you were hungry so we made some food; I looked at the eggs and felt the need to have them._

"_Thank you" I took the food from Susan. Lucy sat by Bella as I took the egg and ate it._

_Lucy had taken an interest In Bella sense we had been hear they talked a lot and I think Bella had fallen in love with staying hear but I couldn't be sure. _

_We were supposed to fight this plaxsander but without my ability I don't think I want to stay mostly for the safely of Bella._

"_Plaxsander has come we need to get aslan". Peter shouted our everyone._


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

_**Twilight and Narnia belong to the righters not meeeee.**_

"_Come on we must move plaxsander is coming". _

"_Edward can you get up we need to move peter will need all the help he can get."_

_I shot up and got to Edwards side, I didn't feel as safe in his warm temperature arms but I still didn't lose my undivided love for him which made me stick to him like glue._

_Lucy grabbed at my arm "come on Bella!" she pulled me up from Edward grip._

_Edward scowled slightly at Lucy and took Bella back into his warm arms. He stared straight out in front of and watched Peter gather swords and armor for everyone._

_I took a chest plate and a helmet and shimmed into them then grabbed a slick sharp sword that has some sort language written on it. I looked back at Edward who was staring at her wide eyed._

"_I'm not letting you fight!" he snarled. "Not after almost losing you!" he took the sword from me. But I took it back "We have too!" I started after Lucy, Susan, and Peter._

_Edward Snarled at himself and took a sword, it was weird watching him move without as much grace and posture. I couldn't get over the fact that he was human, he couldn't read minds, he couldn't move faster, or have super strength, or even drink blood. It had been so weird watching him eat food, like food, food. It wasn't right!_

_Plaxsander was gaining with an army of weird HUGE animals with axes and swords, furry animals. I started to get a bad feeling and butterfly's started to flutter in my twisting stomach. _

_Lucy and Susan looked back at me and Edward, their stares intense and formal "You too going to be ok?" Lucy asked, but suddenly a loud burst of growling and flashing smacked forward and the battle began. _


End file.
